


Bonfire Heart

by checkmate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmate/pseuds/checkmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Days like these lead to nights like this lead to love like ours. You light the spark in my bonfire heart."</p><p>Waking up in Tony's bed wasn't Bruce's plan when he went out with the playboy, but the date went really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching The Graham Norton Show last week and James Blunt sang 'Bonfire Heart' live and I got a lot of Bruce/Tony feels so I wrote this. There was meant to be less smut but hey, who's complaining?

The sex was amazing, Bruce decided the morning after as he stared up at a white washed ceiling that wasn't his. Everything he'd been promised by the rumour mill and more. Tony was still asleep beside him, dead to the world. Normally, Bruce wouldn't have been able to keep his eyes off him, but the man looked so vulnerable in his unconscious state - no metal suit, no sharp replies or cutting remarks- that Bruce felt uncomfortable looking at him.

It had been a night, a day, of revelations. Bruce knew of Tony's reputation as a playboy, or to use Tony's blunt words from the previous night, a slut. Bruce, who didn't allow himself to end up in situations that could get... messy, should have kept away from Tony at all costs. Complications were the last thing he needed in his life, and the Avengers was just one big complication ready to blow, and take the whole of Bruce's carefully constructed life with it. And that was just on a professional level. Getting involved in a torrid love affair with one of the wealthiest, most influential men in America, who also happened to be a self-made, self-paid superhero? It was a catastrophe waiting to happen.

But if there was one word you could pin on Tony, it would be 'persistent'. Tony had years of experience in pick-ups and seduction; Bruce didn't even realise he'd agreed to a _date_ until Tony scribbled his cell phone number on Bruce's forearm and promised to pick him up at six.

“Do you always fuck on the first date?”

Ah. Tony was awake. “Good morning to you too, Stark.” Bruce felt nervous, stupidly nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he had had to deal with a morning after. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he had sex with anyone but his right hand. “I didn't wake you, did I?”

“Nah.” Tony rubbed his face absently, messing up his hair and flattening it back down again with his fingers. It made him look young, innocent. Bruce's instincts told him Tony was as out of place with morning afters as he was; it wasn't much of a stretch to imagine Tony delivering a unforgettable night of pleasure, then ditching his sleeping underwear model to work on a car or go for a fly through an unsuspecting Manhattan. “So? First date fuck?”

Bruce flushed. Boosting Tony's ego was a dangerous game, but Bruce chanced his hand. “Not usually, no. But then again, I don't often date.” That apparently only served to encourage Tony- he edged closer to where Bruce lay and gently ran his fingers up the inside of his thigh. Bruce's breath hitched involuntarily.

“Interesting. So I'm an exception, huh?” Tony smirked as he gently teased and tickled Bruce, taking advantage of his years of experience to get Bruce quickly and mercilessly hard as rock.

“I guess you are.” Bruce said, forcing his voice to remain even, so as not to give Tony the satisfaction. “I guess you just did a good job wooing me.”

Tony held the cards, or would have done if his hands were not too busy roaming Bruce's body, brushing and stroking and pinching every sensitive spot until Bruce was jelly under his expert ministrations. “I get that a lot, but I always believed that being able to read people is the most important thing.” He paused, grinning at Bruce's blown out eyes, at the beads of perspiration beginning to bead on his forehead from the effort to control himself. “Like, you, right now for instance. I think you really want to come. You really want someone to wrap their lips around your dick and blow you until you come so hard you can't think straight. Am I right?”

Tony was a pro; his fingers lightly brushed the length of his dick as he spoke, slick with precome, making Bruce's head spin. Maybe he was in too deep. Maybe Tony was too much for him. Then Tony's tongue flicked out suggestively and wet his lips, and Bruce made his decision. “Oh God Tony please-”

Tony threw back the sheets and sunk down onto the mattress, Bruce watching, as he licked a thin stripe up his cock, before making good on his promise. The hot, wet mouth felt glorious, and it was an embarrassingly short time before he babbled an incoherent mess to Tony, perfectly clear in meaning. Tony smirked briefly, grabbed his balls and squeezed sharply. A fraction of a second later, Tony got a mouthful of come, and Bruce was slumped into his pillows, half passed out. Tony made a show off not only swallowing every drop, but also licking his lips, and Bruce, clean.

“I really must have done a good job wooing you.”  Tony grinned. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Fucked out?”

“I was going to say ‘relaxed’, but fucked out works too.”

Bruce wanted to protest, but he knew that Tony was right. He had never really felt comfortable around his team mates, and it showed. He couldn’t trust them when he knew that they were just _waiting_ for him to get angry. There were contingency plans for what would happen if he had an ‘incident’- no-one could be expected to work in an environment like that, an environment where everyone was waiting for him to screw up, to hurt someone. They meant well, but it kept Bruce on edge. He’d always thought of Tony as the same as the rest. He thought Tony viewed him as their volatile secret weapon, something to be used when there was no alternative.

He was wrong. Tony saw him as an equal, and that made all the difference. “I can’t remember the last time I was this relaxed.” He confessed, as his cheeks betrayed him again. “Thank you.”

“Sex therapy. Works every time, trust me. I wouldn’t be here without it.” Tony joked, his brazen exterior personality already creeping back into their laid back pillow talk. “And you didn’t let the Jolly Green out, just like I told you. No harm, no foul, and only the good kind of mess.”

“Not just for the sex. For the whole day.” Bruce clarified, and Tony shrugged it off, saying it was nothing. “It wasn’t nothing.” Bruce said quietly. “It is days like these that lead to nights like this. And you knew that, because Tony fucking Stark knows everything.”

He smiled, playing his ‘caught in the act’ faux innocence to his advantage. “So Tony Stark does care. Please don’t tell anyone, you’ll ruin my reputation in seconds.” Bruce smiled back softly, taking Tony’s hand that rested between them and holding it between his. “You’re kind of secretly a massive marshmallow, aren’t you? I’ve been trying to break through this shell you have for months, and what do I get? Gooey marshmallow.”

Bruce, wanting nothing more than to sink back to sleep, told him to shut up.


End file.
